


100°F And Rising

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Part of my D:BH Drabble Requests Collection!Drabble Prompt:---: "How do they cope with the heat?They can be Hank, Connor, Gavin, Niles, anyone you want"
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection





	100°F And Rising

"Too fuckin' hot in here. I was saving it but, fuck it. I'ma fetch my frappé, back in a sec Nines," he announced.

Nines acknowledged him with a short nod, his concentration fixed on his screen.

Gavin pushed up off his chair and walked to the break room, straight to the refrigerator and opened the small freezer section at the top expecting to see his frappé and people's dinners, you know, normal shit.

But among all of that was a single android hand.  
Just.  
Lying there.  
In the centre of the freezer.

"What the fuck!? There's a fucking hand in here!?"

Connor walked over and picked it up from over his shoulder, "Sorry about that."

"What? Why is it in there? What the fuck Connor?"

"Hank asked me," he said as he calmly re-attached it.

"What?"

Connor walked off without any further explanation, and all Gavin could do was watch as Connor pressed his freezer cold hand to Hank's forehead.

"Oh fuck, that's so nice, thanks Con."

"You two are fucking weird!" he yelled across the bullpen as he snatched his drink from the freezer and hurried back to his desk. 

As it turned out, the drink didn't cut it, he was still too damn hot. He tugged repeatedly on the collar of his shirt to try fan himself, "Fuck."

"If you're too hot could always try Connor's hand trick," Nines said.

"No fuckin' way."

"Suit yourself."

Gavin mumbled, "Later, when they aren't here to see it."

Nines was grinned at him.

"What!?"

"You," Nines answered as he carried on typing.

"What about me?"

Nines laughed, "You won't like it."

Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"You were so cute just then."

Gavin scowled as closed his mouth over the green straw poking out of his cup.

"Now you're even cuter," Nines teased.

"Oh shut up," Gavin's expression mellowed as he began to blush.

If it were anyone else he'd have kicked up more a fuss. But when Nines called him cute, it wasn't so bad.


End file.
